A Day At The Spa
by xxcaty
Summary: Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Ashe, Fran, Basch, Larsa and Gabranth are at the new Rabanastre Spa. They just do random stuff and I hope you like it : May appear other characters. I do not own the game Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game.
1. Chapter 1

**A day at the Spa**

**Summary: **Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Ashe, Fran, Basch, Larsa and Gabranth are at the new Rabanastre Spa. They just do random stuff and I hope you like it :) May appear other characters. I do not own the game Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game.

---

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Rabanastre, by the Eastgate. Vaan and the rest of the gang didn't want to continue walking and walking, searching for a pink cactuar making hot dogs in the middle of the desert (some guy at 'the Sandsea' tavern wanted them to get hot dogs). Well, they just sat down and thought: «What about... the new spa! We could check it out!» And so they did.

They ran into the spa and dressed up in the locker rooms.

"OMG doughnut!", Vaan shouted, hungry. Yes he didn't eat much for a long time, because Basch didn't let him spend the gil on food for him. He would buy, at least, everything.

"Vaan, try to behave! I don't want to be your babysitter." said Penelo.

"He could surely use one." Larsa and Balthier giggled.

"Very funny guys. Now if you'll excuse me I've got doughnuts waiting. YEEEEEHAAAA!" the blonde haired shouted and just jumped on the table with all the food. Let's say that it won't be eatable anymore, execept for Vaan.

Fran and Ashe, the mature girls, were just lying on the sunbed. While Basch was still getting dressed up.

"Hmm... what's taking Basch so long?" the princess asked.

"I do not know. Maybe he is just trying some new swimming trunks." the Viera whispered.

In the next second, he walked out of the locker rooms. Oh my god, he was wearing a pink bikini!

"Moogle, you said this would get me some attention and that it would look nice!" he whispered.

"Kupo kupo, ku ku kupo po po. Kupo kup kup kupo o o."

"What do you mean, kupo? Ahh... forget it, I'll just wear my normal swimming trunks."

"Kupooooo!"

"NO! You're not getting paid!" Basch shouted and hit the locker room door on the Moogle's face.

"Poor him..." Vaan said.

"Who? Basch? Yeah I agree." Penelo said.

"No, I was talking about the Moogle, that must hurt."

"Oh Vaan, I don't understand what ever is going through your head. I don't think you _even_ have a brain."

"Yeah I don't think I have a brain either. Hehe. I can live with that. And doughnuts."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Hey, do you want to go to the pool?"

Penelo wouldn't even finish her question, Vaan had already jumped into the pool. Penelo followed him.

Larsa was eating some chips. It was his favourite snack! He turned his face to the other side and he saw Gabranth dressed up like a babysitter.

"Gods, Gabranth, why are you here? And dressed up like _that_!" the cute boy, Larsa, asked in his own fashion of speaking.

"Larsa! Lord Gramis hired me to be your babysitter!!"

"Noooooo!!!"

"Yes, yes. And now 'tis time for your bathy wathy!"

Gabranth picked him up and walked into the locker rooms where they had a bath tub. Larsa could only scream: 'No, no! Not the bath! Noooooo!!!'

Yup... Poor Larsa.

Now, I think you know who is missing here. Yes, our famous sky-pirate, Balthier. He was lying on a sunbed, next to Ashe and Fran. He looked really girly, and talking about girly stuff.

"Dear Ashe, that nail color isn't good for you!" Balthier said.

"Uhm, Balthier, Fran and I are talking about women's matters and definitely, you are NOT a woman." Ashe replied.

"Your point?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but, GO AWAY!"

"I agree." Fran said.

So he did, walked away into the locker rooms.

There was Larsa with his hair completely crazy because of lots of shampoo.

"There, you're all clean now. Don't you feel much, much better?" asked Gabranth.

"No, not really. I feel dizzy." Larsa said, and fell on the floor (poor Larsa!)

Balthier laughed like crazy, but then ran away, he was afraid of having to take a bath, too.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A day at the Spa**

**Summary: **This is the second part of my story, 'A day at the Spa'. With the Final Fantasy XII main characters: Vaan, Penelo, Bash, Ashe, Fran, Balthier, Larsa, Gabranth, ... Well, I hope you enjoy reading it! I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game.

**- - -**

Vaan and Penelo were still in the swimming pool. They just didn't want to get out, hehe. Vaan looked at Penelo's eyes and...

"Penelo, I... I have to tell you something." Vaan said.

"Oh my god, that would be?" Penelo said, excited.

"You have a nose!"

"Oh god, thanks for noticing..."

"No problem!"

Penelo thought that this would be her big moment. She always imaniged this scene; being with the person she loves and he would tell her that he feels the same way. But with Vaan, this scene, _if_ it ever happens, it will be a true miracle.

Basch was lying on the floor for no apparent reason. Then came Balthier and tripped on him. Man, that must hurt.

"Yo dude watcha doin' on the floor ya?" Balthier asked, with this stupid speech.

"First of all, I was trying to bring some humor to this story (points to Author). And you're speaking like Wakka from Final Fantasy X and X-2." Basch said.

"Oh yeah, right. But for a moment it was nice to talk like that."

"Good for you."

Fran, Ashe and Larsa were in the swimming pool next to the one where Vaan and Penelo were. They were talking about, ehm, _mustard_.

"Larsa give me the mustard!" Vaan shouted.

"No, you can not eat any more of this! You will get very fat and annoying, more than you are now." Larsa said, tired of saying 'no' over and over. Vaan doesn't get it, does he?

"Hey Basch, dude, yo! I'ma like a rapper dude, gimme a hi' five man!" Balthier laughed, and yes, he was dressed up like a rapper.

"I am not Basch, I'm Gabranth! Awww, you want a bathy wathy too?"

"No, no, thank you dude!"

"Don't be modest! I'll give you a bathy wathy!" Gabranth said and so, picked him up. He was ten times stronger than Balthier.

"Oh by gods, Balthier must feel terrible right now." Larsa said.

"I think so too, Larsa. Gabranth is crazy in this babysitter part-time task." Ashe giggled.

"I do not care about Balthier. He never actually cared about _me._ I am going to see how he is doing, however." the Viera mumbled.

"Well, you should hide. Gabranth might give you a bath too." Larsa said.

"I agree, Fran."

"I am not afraid of Gabranth, for that matter."

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Look, there's Gabranth lying on the floor to the front of the locker rooms. What happened?" Ashe asked.

Then comes Fran, with an (evil) smile on her face.

"I summoned Belias."

"Oh okay. That explains why I heard 'ROAAAAAR ROOOOAAAAAR' like, five minutes ago or something like that?" Larsa asked (haha xD).

"Yes, that is pretty much it."

"Okey dokey."

Let's take a look at Vaan and Penelo. Let's see, Vaan is still being, I don't know... RANDOM and STUPID. xD

"Hellooooooooooo!!"

"VAAN! You already said that 729 times, over and over and over and over and over..."

"Okay, I get it Penelo. But I like saying hello. It feels like... hello...?"

"Grrr! Vaan, I'm going now. You're annoying." Penelo got out of the swimming pool.

"Thanks for noticing anyways. Now let's continue... Hellooooooo... Helloooooooo!!"

The door opened... was it the wind? No... it was roaring and roaring! All of the party were scared... it was a terrible... pink cactuar.

"I summon you from the deepest depths of the hot dogs! Come to me... white rose!" the cactuar said, and summoned a white rose.

"Ooh. Scary... **not**." Balthier laughed.

"Vaan what are you doing?" Penelo asked, because Vaan was actually hiding in the locker rooms.

"Uh, Uhm... nothing!"

"You are scared aren't you?" Penelo asked.

"No, no, no! I, I... nature was calling."

"Right."

"I didn't want to scare anyone, I just want to give this white rose to lady Ashe. I'm a big fan!" the cactuar smiled.

"Oh, thank you cactuar. It's wonderful!" the princess smiled back.

"Do you have something for me?" Vaan asked.

"Of course I do." the cactuar handed Vaan some loot.

"It's loot."

"I give you this, because I admire your stupidity!" he smiled.

"Oh god, thank you!" Vaan smiled.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day at the Spa**

**Summary: **This is the third and last part of my story, 'A day at the Spa'. With the Final Fantasy XII main characters: Vaan, Penelo, Bash, Ashe, Fran, Balthier, Larsa, Gabranth, ... Well, I hope you enjoy reading it! I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any other Final Fantasy game.

**A/N: **This story was now changed to 'Rated T' because Basch makes references to 'gay'. Everything else is perfectly okay!

**- - -**

The cactuar left the Spa and Vaan started looking at the loot that the cactuar gave him. His eyes were glowing...

"Vaan, you're not gonna..." Penelo asked.

"Yes." Vaan replied.

"But that's..."

"No."

"Don't..."

"Okey dokey, here it comes!" Vaan smiled and ate the loot. Eeew. Too much randomness in this story, sorry.

Penelo stared at the blonde, silly guy. She was almost puking.

"Ok Vaan, that is t-o-t-a-l-l-y weirding me out, hun." Balthier shouted.

"Balthier, stop it! You look like my mom now, gods!" Basch stated.

"I _am _your mom, hun!"

"No you're not."

"Yeah you're right. Now let me bounce in a corner."

"Go ahead."

"With pleasure... pie face..." Balthier whispered and in the next second, giggled.

"What did you say?!"

"I said _my_ face! I mean come on I have perfect skin!" Balthier lied, and started putting cosmetics on his face.

"Balthier are you gay or something?" Basch asked.

"In the good way."

"What?" Basch was shocked, to say the least.

"Forget it, hun. Now let me bounce in a corner in peace or whatever the Author told me to say."

"Okayyy..."

Larsa was trying on some sunglasses. But well, Gabranth...

"Larsa, try these pink ones on!" Gabranth said, like he was proud of himself or something (weird).

"No Gabranth, I... I like these black ones."

Balthier popped in: "Yeah Gabranth, those pink ones are so O-U-T!"

"The bathy-wathy guy! Aww! Larsa, I think he wants another bath!" Gabranth laughed happily.

"I think so too, Gabranth." Larsa giggled evily.

"I will be right back." Gabranth picked Balthier up, again. He walked into the locker rooms and again, he ate a sponge full of soap.

"This is for winning to me when we were playing card games. I hated the poker game." Larsa whispered.

Fran, with her Viera ears, could hear things from a big distance perfectly, so she listened to Larsa's words clearly.

"Hmm, Ashe, did you know that Larsa and Balthier have been using _my _playing cards to play poker?" Fran asked.

"Wow, Larsa plays poker? And with that gay-dude-man-balthier-the-sky-pirate?" the princess asked back.

"Yes that is what I heard, we, the Viera, can hear much better than Humes."

"I see."

Then Vaan popped in: "Yeah I can see too! How about you Fran?"

"Yes Vaan I have eyes too..." Fran mumbled.

"No, no, no! I asked you if you could _see_!"

"Of course I can, Vaan. If I have eyes, I can see."

"Well not everyone that has eyes can see. My chicken has eyes and it can't see."

Then Penelo popped in: "No it doesn't, Vaan, you thought her eyes were eggs and you ate them for breakfast last month."

"Eeew." Ashe and Fran looked disgusted.

"Oh... Why didn't I use the eggs I had in the fridge?"

"Because you threw them on Larsa and made him lose the poker game against Balthier!"

"Oh come on why does everyone know about Balthier and Larsa's meetings on Friday at 7PM to play poker except me and Fran?" Ashe asked.

"It's simple" Penelo paused her sentence for a moment, because Vaan was making the 'Chicken-without-eyes Dance'... "As I was saying, it's simple. Look at Balthier's pocket. It has a note saying «Do not forget to play poker with Larsa on Fridays at 7PM. Oh and don't forget to bring lucky charm - Vaan's underwear»"

"Akward..."

"My underwear? Aha. So he always uses my pink underwear. That's _MY _lucky charm!" Vaan shouted.

"Umm Vaan," Fran giggled "You use pink underwear?"

"Oopsie. Oh well. Yeah the nice lady at the market where I bought them made me a discount."

Suddenly, Balthier came out of the locker rooms. He hiccuped soap, because he ate it.

"Umm everyone, did you realise that... that cactuar that was here an hour ago was the one we had to visit for our hunt?"

The room was very quiet for a few seconds. Everyone felt stupid.

"OH NO!" everyone shouted, angry, because now they had to go look for him again. They all left running very quickly. The moogle, owner of the Spa, didn't even have the chance to say:

"Hey, you forgot to **PAY**!"

**- - -**

**A/N: **Well this was the last chapter of my fic, "A day at the Spa". I enjoyed writing it very much, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you really liked this story, please add it to your favourites as well. Bye!

**THE END**


End file.
